


October 9, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos usually revealed tears after midnight for various reasons.





	October 9, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos usually revealed tears after midnight for various reasons and smiled as he ate a midnight snack.

THE END


End file.
